Meteors
Summary Meteors is the Third episode of season 1. In this episodes Daniel and His friends are captured by LuthorCorp and discover that the gas they inhaled only gave them temporary abilities and Leandra discoveres her ability They manage to escape and Diana finds out that a second meteor shower is about to happen. Then Diana uses her powers to hack in every radio station and TV's to warn everyone about the meteor Shower and she orders everyone to evacuate. After Diana evacuated the city, the team goes to the city to see if everyone is safe. But Inês used her powers and discovered that there were still a group of students in the school and they were all seperated in various parts of the school. The team goes there to save them and after everyone got evacuated from school, a huge meteor rock hits the road right in front of the school exploding into little bits leaving the team and all the evacuated students unconscious. After they woke up they see that they were in the Hospital. After this Cassandra makes all those students they saved forget everything about what they've seen about her and her friends. And in the next Day Inês uses her powers and finds out that some students they saved were affected by the meteor rocks and Diana used her enhanced Intellingence and tells everyone that the meteor shower made their powers permanent. Last Episode The group discover their abilities and learn how to use them, all except Leandra. They also go to the Talon for the first time and there, they promise that they won't tell about their abilities to anyone. Recap Daniel was on the Torch writing an article to the newspaper when Inês and Diana appear. -What are you doing, we must go to class -says Diana -It already rang. -I'm just editing some things and then I'll go, just a few seconds an it's... done, ok we can go. while they were going to class Inês says: -You know what?!... yestarday I found out that I can read minds and comunicate with them. -yeah She did that whith me- says Diana. -Wow that's awsome, but you'r not the only one with new powers. I discovered i have superhuman hearing and super strength. -Says Daniel. When they get to class Inês explaines everything to Cristiana, Mariana, Cassandra and Leandra about their new powers and Cassandra says: -Oh good for you but I also got new powers, i discovered I can create illsions with the lyricks of the songs I sing, but i can control it, and I can also sing a very high note that I didn't even knew it existed that makes people lose their balance and can also cause nauseas, it can also make people dizzy and cause them disorientation. But Leandra still doesn't know what ability she has. After this Inês enters in her catatonic state that is how she stays when having a vision. When she gets back to normal she tells telepathically to her friends what she saw: -there are some LuthorCorp guys looking for us, they want to take us. They can detect us with their glasses, they can see people with abilities just like me, we have to get out of here. -Cassandra then uses her mind control powers and says: -Everyone, get out threw this door and go to the cafeteria. -Everyone does what she says except the meteor infected and Leandra,meaning that she also has powers but she still doesn't know what they are. Unfortunally their plan failed and were captured. Those guards use their tranquilizer guns. Those darts had a strange liquid that looked like it was made with meteor rocks since it was green and it was glowing. When they Wake up they were trapped in level 33.1 and Strange man appears from the shadows and says: - Hello, unfortunately, Mr. Luthor couldn't be here today, so I came in his place. I'm his right hand. -What is Going on? -Asks Cassandra. - Let me explain then, the gas that gave you those amazing abilities you have was tested in many people and, many of them died, only some of them survived and they are here in this facility. That is why you are all here. But this experiment has a weak point, the powers that gas made of meteor rocks only gave you temporary abilities, they expire after 4 or 5 weeks and you are in the third week so we have to start the experiments quickly. -While the man was explaining Luthorcorp plans, Leandra's hands start glowing red and she electrecutes Cristiana. After that Cristiana teleports herself and her friends to an unknown place. -Looks like you can enhance our powers, thanks to that Cristiana was strong enough to teleport us all. Says Daniel. -Yeah, normally i can't teleport so many people. -Ok, that's really cool but where the hell are we? -asks Cassandra. -Daniel grabs a newspaper that was on the floor. Daniel sees that the date of the paper, "September 4th 2018". -I think you teleported us to the future. -says Daniel. -Leandra, do that again. -Ok I'll try. -Then Leandra uses her ability on Cristiana again and Cristiana teleport them back to the present and appear the LuthorCorp base. Diana hacks into LuthorCorp computer and she has a shocking surprise. -A second meteor shower is comming in smallville's direction. - Diana says -Ok download everything to this pen and let's go. -says Daniel. - Wait a second. -Diana uses her enhanced Intellegence to hack into every radio station and Tv Channels and says: -Please listen, it's very important. We need to evacuate Smallville immediately, a second meteor shower will hit Smallville. Ok everything was downloaded to the pen let's go. -We need to go to Smallville and see if everyone is safe. - Says Daniel. Leandra uses her ability on Cristiana again, but this time Cristiana controlled her teleportation and teleported everyone to Smallville. Once there, Inês used her powers to find someone in the city. She found that there were students trapped in the school and they head to school. Once they got there, the group didvided and tried to help everyone. Mariana that was by herself, found some of her classmates, Joana and Sofia. -Hurry come with me. -she said. She quickly found another classmate Rute. Mariana and Cristiana used to be friends with Joana, Sofia and Rute but those three invented some rumours that Cristiana and Mariana were allways inventing things about the others and then Sofia and Joana told that to Inês, Diana and Daniel but they didn't believed. Since that day Diana, Inês, Daniel, Mariana and Cristiana are the best friends. Cassandra, that was with Inês and Diana found Cristina and Carina. Cassandra has the bad habit of speaking bad about everyone including her friends. She ussually tells people that Carina is really annoying and that Cristina is liar but when she's with them, she pretends that they are all the best friends in the world andnothing happens. Cristiana and Leandra found their classmates, Fábio that is the samrtest guy in their class, João Miguel known for having some problems with food, João Marcelino That has anger problems, Alexis who is not very smart, Paquete the one that likes Mariana and used to pick on Daniel, Daniel complained to the school headmaster and Paquete was suspended. Since that day Daniel and Paquete never spoke with each other again and Daniel stoped hanging out with the guys from his class. Then he started hanging with Diana and Inês and turned into best friends. Continuing there was also Tiago and Gonçalo who was the best jock of his class and may have a good future ahead. Daniel found the new student, José Machado or how their classmates call them, Kiko. Daniel thinks that maybe Kiko isn't like the other guys from his class that are allways supporting Paquete and they maybe could be friends. After getting everyone out of the school, a giant meteor Rock hits the road right in front of the school, exploding into litle bits of green meteor rocks like the one that the group got from The LuthorCorp Lab. That explosion made all of them lose conscious. When they woke up, they were in the hospital. They recovered fast since it was nothing very serious and in the next day they went to the Talon who wasn't destroyed by the meteor shower. -Our powers... they are permanent now... -says Diana. -Why do you say that? -Asks Inês. -I'm super smart remember? I used my ability. -OK, I also have some shocking news... -Says Inês -Some of those people we saved yeasterday were infected. -Who?... exactly? -Asks Daniel. -Well let me see, we have Sofia,Joana, João Marcelino, Paquete,Gonçalo and the new guy what's his name?... Kiko is it? - What are they doing here? this is our place. -Asks Diana. -What does that matter, this powers were also our secret and they know it know -says Daniel -Not really, I erased their memory while they were at the hospital, for all they know, they were hit by a rock and passed out and when they woke up they were in the hospital. -Says Cassandra. - That's good, but sooner or later they'll found out their powers and we will have to help them. -says Mariana. Inês reads everyones mind: -I can't believe Ill have to help Sofia and Joana -Thinks Mariana and Cristiana. -I can't believe I'll have to help Paquete, he's my biggest enemy. -Thinks Daniel -I never liked any guy of our class, they are all jerks, well except Daniel of course -Thinks Diana -I wont be special anymore, what if they get better powers than mine?! -Thinks Cassandra. -I wonder what powers will they have, well they will be better then mine that's for sure... -thinks Leandra. Inês talks to Leandra telepathically: -That's not true, your powers saved us today, if it weren't for you we would still be trapped in LuthorCorp. -The days have passed and has been reading the infecteds minds everydat to see if they already discovered their powers. Most of them discovered theyr powers. First it was Joana and Sofia. Joana discovered she could feel and control others emotions, she could also put people asleep, could also use her powers to centrol the dreams of people and could make someone be unlovable but this last ability is very dangerous to use and can kill her if used to much. Sofia could breath underwater, freeze water, she could swim very fast, manipulate vapor, create bubbles, transform her bady into ice, control water and walk in the water. Then Diana discovered that Gonçalo's powers were a bit more discrete, all their natural skills were enhanced, his endurance, marksmanship, durability, reflexes, strength, agility, resuming he has an enhanced condition. Then it was Kiko, he could control electricity and with that power he could repair or induce glitches in technology, use an electro-shock to heal, transform into a electrical being, etc., he could also transform himself into a digital form that he used to transport himself threw electrical wires. Then it was Paquete who could turn into a liquid amorqhous substance that is unknown and he could do many things with that. And last it was João Marcelino. He gets stronger thanks to anger. when empowered he gets completelly feral thanks to that berserker rage and he can't control himself sometimes, what makes him attack his friends. The seven helped them to control their powers and now they can hide them, hidding the secret too. In the next day Daniel was preparing the Torch when Mariana appeared. -Hi. I just wanted to tell you that you were really cool on helping them with their powers and for saving them from the meteor shower. -she says. -Well don't think me we all did it. -Daniel answers. - Yeah, but you liderated us, you were amazing. -Thanks. -Your welcome. -Mariana and Daniel get close to each other, and when they almost kiss, the others show up. -It's time to train. -says Paquete, like if he made it on purpose. And they all enter and close the door. Category:Season 1